User talk:Psychobilly2422
Beep Chat Sorry someone kicked you. You can add me on Yahoo or whatever if you want to. Just message me back on my talk page. Shinigami.Eyes 17:10, April 23, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, drama happens sometimes. I'm available on Yahoo and Skype under the same questionable name. It's "titquake" if you want to add me. Yes, and it's just as silly as it sounds. Shinigami.Eyes 17:15, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, I do use Windows Live Messenger. I hardly use Facebook at all. My MSN messenger is spook.chaser@hotmail.com. I get mad at so many people for thinking that's a racial slur. Shinigami.Eyes 17:17, April 23, 2012 (UTC) WHO WAS PHONE????? Cryipto149 20:11, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Cryipto149Cryipto149 20:11, April 23, 2012 (UTC) OH! Hey. I changed my Skype name and I've been dealing with all kinds of crazy shit lately. I'll tell you about it later. My new Skype is i3.r.y.n.n if you want to add it. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 06:35, August 20, 2012 (UTC) My stories, your opinions lol Hey, Just wanted to reach out to some of the other big names in the creative community and promote my stories. I would love it if you could find some time to check out my work and give me your opinions and such. All my stories are linked on my user profile. My Hyraaq Tobit series is quite popular, but I would love to see it really move to the next level. If you can find the time, your opinion would be most appreciated. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:44, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I'll be happy to take a look at some of your stuff tonight when I'm laying in bed. Y know, it's a creepypasta after all. I'll let you know what I think. Psychobilly2422 (talk) 23:02, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey. Is there any advice on how to get along with the staff here? No offense, but I haven't had many site mods I liked interacting with beyond the absolute minimum. (Deadairjoe (talk) 09:48, October 16, 2016 (UTC)) Hey there, I guess the best advice I can give you is just be nice to them. The mods, like myself, are normal people just like you. We have wants, needs, likes, dislikes, things that offend us, etc. The best way to interact is just to say Hello! If they're a good mod, they will be happy to respond, always. Just don't break the rules, be cool and level-headed and just be all around awesome. Hope this helps. P.S: Don't forget to feed the Elder God, that's how you get on his good side. :3 Psychobilly2422 (talk) 09:53, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Just be cool, helpful, and read the Site Rules and we'll all get along. ClericofMadness (talk) 09:54, October 16, 2016 (UTC) And what if a mod goes out of their way to be an ass to the users? Shouldn't that be against the rules? I've lurked a bit,a and I've seen a couple of mods on here (That I won't name) be really snide and condescending to people with no real provocation. Deadairjoe (talk) 21:29, October 16, 2016 (UTC) If you see a mod acting out, it's best to report it to one of the bureaucrats on this wiki, more specifically ClericofMadness. He started this wiki and would investigate the situation and the mod in question. All mods have direct communication with one another so he would be able to approach the situation. Psychobilly2422 (talk) 21:45, October 16, 2016 (UTC) This is correct. If there is someone being unreasonable toward the userbase, please let me know so I may look into it. ClericofMadness (talk) 22:49, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Huh Never knew there were more than seven admins here. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 12:05, October 17, 2016 (UTC) There's not. Psychobilly2422 (talk) 00:13, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Congratz (the z is for extremeness) Welcome back to the admin team, as always, let me know if you have any questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:25, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Yay, thank you! I'm glad to be back. :3 Psychobilly2422 (talk) 16:52, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Boo! Hiya, Psyche! I'm Vroom and I just wanted to say thank you for updating the wiki! I love the new look, it is so much easier to read and is really pretty (I'm a fan of the grey and red). I played through some of Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion on Halloween, but I died because I suck (I had planned on finishing it then, but didn't make it because I wasn't feeling well) XD To be honest, I really jumped the first time I took damage because I wasn't expecting it to even be a feature of the game. I had expected a straight up walking jump scare simulator (yes, I noticed the control instructions mentioning weapons at the beginning, but I figured it was misdirection intended to create more unease). I'll be on the look out for more games from Lag Studios and I'll check out the DLC at some point after I finish the main game! But yeah, thank you for the work here and for making a game that actually made me jump out of my skin. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:23, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi there, thanks for the nice comments, I really appreciate it. I am no longer apart of Lag Studios, I started my own game studio, but you are still welcome to check out Lag Studios stuff. Just didn't want you to be misinformed. I started my own game studio called Albino Moose Games with my best friend. Some of our titles are listed on that page I listed and I will be updating the page again on Tuesday Nov. 8th with another project. Psychobilly2422 (talk) 08:18, November 5, 2016 (UTC) :That's good to know! I hadn't the faintest idea XD I bookmarked the patreon page and will keep an eye on your upcoming titles (likewise for Lag Studios. Indie games are where it is at for me these days, so yeehaw). Ah, if you want a good horror game, you might check out Alien: Isolation (though you probably have). That's a game that I couldn't finish, even with a friend present, because of how scary it was. Being unarmed freaks me out so much in video games. One question that I can't get off my mind, but don't need an answer for because I'll find out soon enough: Will you be changing the header color each month/holiday? Just wondering because Christmas equals green and green is an amazing color~ (that's not a roundabout suggestion, I know you are busy). I'll see you around on the wiki, happy editing (and writing if you choose to go that route)! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 03:22, November 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Hi, I don't think we will be doing every month or holidays. Halloween was the obvious exception and this is just the wiki's new color, regardless of month. As for Alien:Isolation, already played it, was a good game. Psychobilly2422 (talk) 10:21, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Melancholy Street I left a comment and removed the cliched beginning. This is just an attempt at something semi-scary. I will be coming up with new ideas and types of pastas. Welcome Thanks thanks for welcoming me! what are the rules here btw? BatWolfStories (talk) 23:34, November 7, 2016 (UTC) I got dis ClericofMadness (talk) 00:07, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Main Page The header "What Is A Creepypasta?" should look like this: "What is a Creepypasta?" or possibly: "What Is a Creepypasta?" That's just my opinion, but if you look at the less-capitalized version, it's more appealing. TenebrousTorrent 03:51, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :The headers are rearranged so the above message is irrelevant. :TenebrousTorrent 04:15, November 9, 2016 (UTC) ::The link that says "Writing advice from the experts" should probably not say experts, because it seems deluded and vain. Some users may not want to read them if the link says that. ::TenebrousTorrent 04:10, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your feedback For what it's worth I didn't think I'd be getting so worked up about it either. (I know we just met, but most folks around here will tell you I'm a pretty good guy...I think). I've got a decent number of original stories, all of which I'm very proud of and love that I can share on this site (I hope you get a chance to read some of them). I apologize for coming off as an aggressive a-hole, as that appears to be what I was getting interpreted as. No one tells me to write...its just what I do. We (currently) have a spinoff appeal in place for the very thing that I was trying to do. The arguments that "others might show up tomorrow" is irrelevant. They may, they may not. There's nothing stopping anyone on the admin team from shutting down the spinoff page tonight, which, based on this current situation I'd suggest you may want to consider. The appeal was denied before I reacted in the way you took as negatively. At the time of that first denial, it seems that a decent number of the admins denying the story had not read it. Only due to me reacting was the matter reopened. Regardless of the end result I was, therefore, in something of a lose lose situation. Apologies for the poor first impression, and hope I can make a better one in the future. Edit: Billy one final note and then I promise I'm done with all of this. I agree saying I spent a lot of time on the story is a poor defense for why it should be accepted; if that worked we'd have to accept the majority of the stories that get deleted. That's not what I was doing. I brought up the time and energy spent to hopefully convey why I was going to the lengths I did to push the issue once I received the initial denial from Mr. Dupin. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 07:29, November 8, 2016 (UTC) MarkforDeletionTool and M4RTool Would you help me with these tools? M4RTool and MarkforDeletionTool. I'm wondering how to add to the code so it removes the category from the target page and puts them in between at the bottom of the page. Feel free to use the code yourself if you like, although User:Underscorre did most of the work. The code page is a bit unclear, the "reason" for review or deletion is inputted in a window that appears after clicking the button on the toolbar. TenebrousTorrent 02:21, November 9, 2016 (UTC) BotoneraPopups Would you help me change the link colors on BotoneraPopups? I tried moving the code to a new page on the developer's wiki and my own sandbox wiki so I could try to edit the code with my own colors, but it won't let me create pages in the MediaWiki namespace. As of now, the links are unreadable. TenebrousTorrent 04:15, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. If you find the time, I would appreciate any help. :TenebrousTorrent 07:20, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Writing Tips Any tips for a new writer, thinking about writing a pasta myself need some ideas thanks Traxity (talk) 05:00, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Policy on Promotion Hey! Thanks for the warm welcome. I spent some time talking to Cleric about posting around here, but I just wanted to check in and see whether there was somewhere I could read about the site's policy about external site promotion. We did a short series on creepypasta as a genre on our Youtube channel, and we'd love to bring our work to the community. Just figuring out how best to do that so we don't seem like snake oil buskers, you know? Thanks in advance! Tale Foundry (talk) 23:51, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the help! Went ahead and made blog post, as per yours (and Cleric's) suggestion. Now uh... is there any way to change the post's name? Heh. Tale Foundry (talk) 21:52, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Edit Question? I'm not entirely sure what is to be edited on the wiki. I doubt you're allowed to edit stories, so I'm a bit confused. Victiniandduck (talk) 22:46, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :I got this one Psycho. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:48, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Signature issue Billy I did a test on Derp's rollback request (one of the places it was acting up). Pretty sure I'm not crazy because the source code shows four tildes for me but no sig... Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 06:48, December 8, 2016 (UTC) :Gnarly. Ok, well thanks for looking into it anyway. ::I didn't input the nowiki text. It auto-populated once I published because it apparently didn't recognize the tildes. In any event, no big deal. Just wanted to see if here was some kind of obvious workaround I was missing which appears to not be the case. Appreciate the effort. Salt dude, why the fuck. Mossy Boi (talk) 06:01, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Hi Billy! My name is Hailey Sawyer and I was wondering if you could take a look at a story I'm currently working on. So far, it contains about 14 chapters so I can send you a certain amount of chapters per message if that will make reviewing the story easier for you. The story is called A Trip to Cape Cod That I Won’t Forget ''(Originally called ''R.L Stine’s: The Haunting Hour Season 4 Episode 13) and it's basically a lost episode pasta that goes for a more psychological approach. I've made sure to use as few cliches as possible and to correct any grammar error I see. If you're interested in reviewing the story, let me know and I'll send you the first three or four chapters. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:40, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "No Lost Episode Pastas" Message So you say that Lost Episode pastas aren't allowed on this wiki anymore. But Spinoff Appeal says: (Here is a system in which you can get your OC (Original Content) spinoffs, prequels, sequels, and stories on the blacklisted subjects added to this wiki. Here's how it works: Post your story offsite, and add a link to it below, along with a brief description. We admins will review your story to determine if it's good enough to be added to the wiki. If it is determined that your story is good, we will add the story ourselves, and add credit to you in the footer section.) Under blacklisted subjects it lists Lost Episode pastas. I'm not trying to be rude but I'm just kind of confused here. So are lost episode pastas not allowed on the wiki regardless of what Spinoff Appeal says or is the information on the Spinoff Appeal page correct? I ask this because I'm considering putting that pasta on the Spinoff Appeal page when it's finished and seemingly up to scratch. I'm not sure if you're interested in reviewing the story by the pack (a pack consists of three to four chapters each) but in case you are, here are the first four chapters of the aformentioned pasta: (A Trip to Cape Cod That I Won't Forget Chapter 1 I remember watching a show called Goosebumps on Cartoon Network when I was a little girl. From what I can recall, it was a horror anthology show based on the book series of the same name by R.L Stine. Think of it as a kid's version of something like Tales From the Crypt or The Twilight Zone. Even though I watched the show, I wouldn't call it a masterpiece of television history or anything. You see, the only time I would watch it is when there was nothing else on television because I just found this show to be way too cheesy for me to fully enjoy it. I also found the child actors and even some of the adult actors to be terrible, especially the kid who played Matt Amsterdam in the episode, "Don't Go to Sleep". Look, I'm not saying it was the worst show I've watched, but it had some major flaws that were just too prominent for me to overlook. When I heard that another kid's horror anthology show based on R.L Stine related works called R.L Stine's: The Haunting Hour was coming to the Hub (Now Discovery Family) in 2010, I was intrigued. At the same time though, I still had my doubts about the show, thinking it was going to be just as cheesy as Goosebumps. When the trailer aired on TV, the show seemed a lot darker and scarier than the original Goosebumps show, which I thought was a much needed improvement. The acting from both the kids and adults seemed vastly better as well. After the trailer played, I decided to give the show a chance and check out what it had to offer. I had seen quite a few episodes of this show and I have to say, for a kid's horror anthology series, it wasn't that bad. While it did have a few good episodes such as "Weeping Woman", "Intruders", "Scary Mary", and "The Golem", I wouldn't consider it one of my favorite shows of all time. I guess this was because I found some of the episode plots to be predictable, especially the episodes where a kid sees a monster and no one else believes them until they see it for themselves. I'll give the show some credit. It did at least fix the problems of the original Goosebumps TV series and kept me entertained until the end of an episode. From what I saw, the series seemed to end in its forth season on the episode "Goodwill Towards Men" and I was rather disappointed that it had ended so suddenly. I think this had to do with the fact that I found it pretty underwhelming for a series finale. After the series ended, I went back and watched a few episodes from season four of The Haunting Hour on the DVR at my mom's house. It was a rather hit and miss season but not anything atrocious. The only episode in the entire series that I considered god awful was Poof De Fromage. Ever since the Goodwill Towards Men episode first aired, I constantly wondered whether or not it was even intended to be the series finale as I always felt like the network wanted to air another episode but couldn't do so for whatever reason. Chapter 2 When the warmer months came, my brother and I decided to go up to Cape Cod and stay with my mother's friend Erika for a little while, hoping that it would break the crushing boredom we were experiencing at the time. Our mother didn't object to it since she and Erika were on good terms. Not only that but she also felt like we were mature enough to go by ourselves and reminded us to be on our best behavior. From what I remember, it was a pretty nice place. It was quite tranquil and seemed very remote but it wasn't too far away from any shops or businesses. The house was located on a dead end street and there was a lake near it although I wasn't allowed to swim in it because there was too much algae or something as I couldn't quite remember the exact reason. All I knew was that the lake looked like it had a bunch of tall recycling bins with their tops floating on the surface. It was rather disappointing that I couldn't go in the lake since I grew up near the sea and loved dunking my body in the calm and refreshing waters. Not only that, but this neighborhood was kind of boring to me. For one thing, there wasn't much to do. There were no basketball courts, baseball fields, or anything of the sort. Heck, there weren't even other kids my age to hang out with! It seemed as though everyone in this neighborhood was around Erika's age, which was about fifty or sixty. To add fuel to my disappointment, it was extremely humid that day, despite the fact that it was cloudy and foggy. The only things that were cooling down the house were open windows and fans. However, even they weren't enough to completely repel the humidity as I still felt very warm. I was hanging around the house looking for something to watch since my older brother Hunter had already taken up the big living room television that had Netflix on the Blu Ray player. He also covered up the entire couch with as many pillows as he could find to form what he would've called a "marshmallow fortress". I didn't bring many DVDs with me and I had already gotten bored of watching those. That's when I got the idea to browse through Erika's DVD collection since it had a nice variety of different movies and TV shows. Her collection mostly consisted of titles that I hadn't heard of and while some of the show and movie names sounded cool, they didn't seem to interest me once I read the actual summaries on the back of the cases. Oh well, I guess it was better than nothing. As I was browsing through the collection in her room, I came across this odd-looking DVD case. For one thing, it seemed like the case was large enough to fit a whole VHS tape in it, let alone a DVD. In fact, it reminded me of those clamshell VHS cases that you had to open to get the tape out, rather than just simply sliding it out. When I took the case off the shelf, I looked at the cover and while I was intrigued, it made me raise one of my eyebrows and say "huh?" out loud. Basically, the cover had the title "R.L Stine's: The Haunting Hour: Super Disc" written on it with what I like to call "Microsoft Word Bubble Text". It was kind of like that fancy graffiti that was really colourful and made the text seem like it was popping out at you. It also had an image of R.L Stine standing in front of a densely foggy purple background that had at least a couple of triangular grey trees with what looked like extremely slender arms for branches that kept overlapping one another. In addition to that, every other branch was either slanted up or down diagonally. R.L Stine himself was standing in the center of the cover with four outstretched arms that obviously didn't belong to him. One of the left arms looked like it was made out of light silver smoke that had see through holes and scratch marks. It also had three wispy, jagged fingers that were gradually faded at the top. Above the arm, there was an even smaller DVD cover that read "The Haunting Hour: Season 1". The arm on the upper right of Stine's body was a plastic, ivory beige arm with short and stubby fingers. Above that arm was another DVD cover that read "The Haunting Hour: Season 2". The lower left arm had a bright yellow tuxedo sleeve that nearly covered the arm in its entirety with a hand the size of a baseball mitt. The sleeve had a white circular end with a black button on it that seemed to come from an undershirt with longer sleeves. There was yet another DVD cover hovering over the arm's hand but this time it said "The Haunting Hour: Season 3". The final arm looked like it was made out of cheap light blue fur and had scrawny metal fingers. It held up a DVD cover that read "The Haunting Hour: Season 4". I was looking at the cover when, at that moment, something had caught my attention. I heard a creaking sound coming from the hardwood floor inside the room. The strange thing was that I had been sitting on the floor quietly, without vigorous movement. I tried to shift my attention back to the DVD cover, hoping that its surreal appearance would distract me from the noises. However, just when I was starting to relax, I heard another creaking sound that was louder and closer to me than the last. Eventually, another creaking noise had occurred inches away from me and my body had really tensed up. During this time, I was unable to move and breath as I was trying to figure out what was going on. After a little while, the creaking had stopped and I told myself that it was probably just the settling of the house that had caused those creaking noises. I got up off of the floor and prepared to leave the room. As I had gotten close to the door, I felt a strange sensation. I noticed this unpleasant tingling feeling, almost like a million tiny insects were crawling all over my body. This feeling had also made me seem rather jittery, which I tried as hard as I could to keep it under control. I felt a bit of agitation as I seemed like I was being crowded by a group of people, even though I was the only one in the room. At that time, I felt vulnerable and extremely uncomfortable being alone in Erika's room, even though it was during the day at the time I had found the DVD. I felt like someone or something was hiding in Erika's room, watching me and waiting for me to let my guard down and inflict harm. Not only that, but it felt rather difficult to move. All of a sudden, I had caught something out of the corner of my left eye. I saw a small, shadowy, humanoid figure zipping past the bedroom windows. The strange thing about this situation was that when I saw the figure, there was no one outside that could've made this shadow. A little while later, Erika came home and as soon as she went into the kitchen to put away some groceries, I asked her about the DVD I had found. Although... she seemed rather stressed out as she was putting away the groceries. The closest thing I got to a response was "Yeah okay, whatever honey!" Even with that said, she didn't really seem to be paying attention to me when she said it. This was rather odd because Erika was rarely ever stressed out. Don't get me wrong, I was unbelievably impatient on the inside and I did ask her about the DVD with a bit of aggression in my vocal tone. Nevertheless, it seemed like she may have been avoiding the question altogether. Though, maybe it could've been something else that made her stressed out. Was it a long line at the checkout? Did she have a bad day at work? Or was it a hectic drive home? I honestly had no clue. All I knew was that I felt really fraught around her at that moment. Chapter 3 I went upstairs to my "Temporary Bedroom" which was really a room no one was using at the time of my visit. This room had two types of beds in it. Leaning up against a wall in the middle of the room was a daybed with white railings on three of its sides. It also had a thick, navy blue comforter with a couple of white blankets underneath. On the right side of the room was a queen sized bed with a camouflage coloured comforter, two light green hypoallergenic pillows, and a memory foam mattress. My room also had a television with a stand that was on wheels. Not only did it have a VHS player underneath it, but a DVD player as well. The television didn't have cable because Erika couldn't really see the need for it when her grandkids brought their own movies to watch up there anyway. As you can imagine, my entertainment options were very limited. Before I viewed the DVD, I decided to look for another fan because the fan in my room wasn't working right and the room was as hot as a sauna. I had looked in my closet but much to my dismay, I only found a few empty coat hangers sitting on the thick, wooden rod. Thinking that there was a fan in another part of the house, I left my room and proceeded down the stairway. As I was walking down the stairs, my heart started to beat rather quickly and I had felt rather faint. Since I thought these feelings were occurring from overheating, I took a few deep breaths and continued on my way. I went into one of Erika's spare bedrooms to see if there were any fans in there. I opened up the closet and a towering pile of forgotten objects had toppled over and buried me. I soon heard Erika's voice grow louder as she got closer to the room. She hastily dug through the rubble until she found me lying on the ground, moaning in pain. "Are you alright?!" asked Erika. She also wondered if I had gotten a concussion from the rubble. "Nope!" I responded cheerfully. Although I didn't get a concussion, I did get a couple of nickel sized bruises on my forehead. I went on to say that I was looking for a fan to put in my room. She let out a couple of small chuckles and proceeded to crawl underneath the bed. When she emerged, I was given a fan that was one foot high and had a square base. The cord was wrapped tightly around its neck like a snake and there were four buttons on the base, each with their own colour. The high setting was red, the medium setting was white, the low setting was blue and the off button was black. "Oh boy!" Erika said with concern, "It looks like you've got bruises all over you! Maybe you should go upstairs and rest for a while." I agreed and gave Erika a hug. While I was heading off to my room, I noticed that I was slightly limping and I felt rather sore. It was even worse when I had to climb up the stairs because it seemed as though somebody was whacking my leg bones from the inside of my body. By the time I reached my room, my legs had turned into jelly as I could barely stand without feeling extremely sore. Regardless, I had started up the DVD player in my room. I opened the disc tray and the DVD case. When I picked up the DVD, I saw that it had the season and episode number along with the actual name of the episode which was titled: "Samurai Shōjo o Shōkan!" At first, I thought I had gotten the Japanese version of the episode. When I thought about it again though, this wasn't the first time The Haunting Hour had a foreign sounding title. Poof De Fromage, as I recall, was the first episode with a title like this so it didn't seem that strange to me. Chapter 4 I was itching to find out what was going to happen in this episode. With my hard-to-contain excitement, I quickly put the disc into the DVD player and sat down on the daybed. However, instead of showing all the "FBI warning" screens, distributor logos, and the network logo, it had cut straight to the intro of the show. The quality of the intro was so sharp and the motion was so fluid that while it was playing, I was unable to blink and I had gotten a bit of a headache from it. Keep this in mind. I wasn't watching this on a big high definition television. Instead, it was one of those little, "Camel" televisions with the big backs on them. I had also made sure to give myself enough distance from the television to the daybed to prevent eyestrain. Besides, the television screen itself wasn't that big to begin with. From what I remember, the screen was quite miniscule. In fact, if you took a ruler sized throw pillow and put it near the television screen, the pillow would've covered the screen in its entirety. It felt rather odd to me since the room itself was quite large and it made the TV look as though it had been shrunken down. For that matter, I had also felt very small staying in that room as it seemed liked I was the size of a mouse compared to most of the furniture in there. When the intro was done playing, instead of showing the name of the series, it cut to a DVD menu that contained the episode "Samurai Shōjo o Shōkan!". Not only that, but the menu had also included a few other Haunting Hour episodes as well. There were two episodes from season two (Bad Feng Shui and Dreamcatchers), three episodes from season three (Weeping Woman, Intruders, and Uncle Howee), and three episodes from season four (Grandpa's Glasses, Spores, and Lotsa Luck). At first, I was a bit miffed by the small episode count but that had quickly dispelled when I realized that I didn't have anything else to do. I took a good look at the menu to decide which episodes to watch after I had seen "Summon The Samurai Girl!" But then again, maybe this new episode would satisfy me enough to where I didn't need to watch another episode in a single sitting. After I planned my "playlist", I clicked the samurai episode and it had begun to play.) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:49, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Hello I don't know what is going on with this website. I tried writing a comment on this site but for some reason I couldn't leave a comment on a pasta. Yesterday, it was fine but today was different. It's really frustrating me and I am wondering if anyone else is having this problem. Did I do something? I didn't get any warning on my talk page from any moderators or admins which is strange. I am just wondering what's going on. I think Shadowswimmer77 recommended you, she mentioned Psycho Billy and mentioned that the person was a computer whiz. I looked on this site and you were the only one that I found. I wish you a lucky day. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 03:01, January 23, 2017 (UTC)